1. Field of Invention
The drip prevention apparatus of this invention provides a feeling of comfort when serving any liquid of different viscosity, by preventing any of this liquid from dripping down the outside of a dispensing container.
2. Description of Related Art
How many of us have thought to protect our tablecloth from drips of various liquids?
It is often the case in fact, when serving wine or alcohol from a conventional 75-centiliter wine bottle, that one or more drips ruin a meticulous presentation.
As will have been observed, a drop of wine always tends to spread out upon contact with a cotton or polycotton fabric, or even on contact with paper. The only solution to this is to wash it.
Effectiveness and esthetic appearance should be married to appeal to the greatest number of people. This invention meets these criteria.
The drip prevention apparatus comprises, in a first version, a body at which a food-grade seal allows attachment to the neck of the wine bottle. The body has an interior orifice that allows the passage of the liquid, and a slope that allows the liquid to return easily to the inside of the bottle. The body may also comprise an inside diameter associated with an edge for rapidly cutting off the flow of liquid and/or a flat part acting as a stop on the top of the neck of the wine bottle as the drip prevention apparatus is fixed thereon.
This device may be fixed to the outside of the neck, so that it does not in any way alter the flow of liquid while it is in use, and light pressure on the top of the device allows it to be fixed to the neck where no effect is elicited.
In a second version, the invention comprises a body similar to the previous one, the difference lying in the fact that this drip prevention apparatus is designed to be used on bottles with a threaded neck. A tapping is made inside the drip prevention apparatus so that the threaded neck and the device can fit together.
In a third version, the invention may comprise a body similar to either one of the previous versions, but with a threaded outer ring that allows the drip prevention apparatus to be capped.
Examinations of the various parts of the drip prevention apparatus will reveal points liable to elucidate this invention.
A particular method of manufacture of the drip prevention apparatus may be employed.
An orifice of different diameter will allow entry into the neck.
A shoulder of different thickness and different diameter may be created.
A seal may be provided, with a width and thickness that vary according to the model, for better grip.
A flat part may be provided, with a width and thickness which vary according to the model, to provide a better limit stop. This same device may have a slope with different angles.
A liquid-flow diameter may be adjustable to give better operation.
An edge for cutting off the liquid may differ according to the model.
Fillets may be provided for better effectiveness.
A tapping at the bottom of the device may be created, so that the device can be fitted onto threaded bottle necks with a rounded thread.
A threaded outer ring may be provided, depending on the model, so that the device can be completely capped.
A cap may be provided, to give a perfect seal.
At the bottom of the device, a surface may be provided for covering the neck and advertising may be affixed thereto.